


Goddesses of Remnant

by Nezanie



Series: Monochrome week 2019 [8]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezanie/pseuds/Nezanie
Summary: The Goddess of Death never met their counterpart, the god who guided the dead to the afterlife, her underworld. She had glimpsed the wolf on occasions and the strange blue eyes on the creature watching her whenever their paths crossed lingered in her mind forever after. (An RWBYxmythology au inspired by the legend of Hades and Persephone to an extent). Monochrome week Final Day, Day 8: Free day.





	Goddesses of Remnant

**Author's Note:**

> This is my an au I will definitely be exploring and expanding in the future when I have time. I love the idea of loving goddesses wives

Her underworld was peaceful, a place were the departed could rest in their afterlife. The wicked returned to the earth, the good allowed the choice whether to stay and rest their weary souls or head back into the land of the living. The third choice was to serve her as reapers. It was a quiet life, ironically for she cared for the dead, a goddess doing the unwanted job that turned out to be her cup of tea. She liked the silence, the calm, the ebbed light of her realm. The sun always felt too vibrant for her liking. There was seldom any chaos in her home.

 

All living creatures would eventually step in her land, not many remained with her, the choice to return to the world of living, chaotic, festive, made of colours was irresistible. In the underworld, feelings were more controlled as if even emotions lay dormant as well, that marvelous opportunity proved too tempting for those she called friends. Many centuries had passed since the dawn of time, sometimes she found herself yearning to explore the land of the living. She would take the form of a black feline and roam the streets watching as the living paved their path with the strength of their own decisions. Some led their people to war granting her a busy season of welcoming and others found themselves sitting by the fireplace telling the stories of the old gods to their children. Not many believed in them any longer, the stories of various gods lost in time. Only the brother’s tale remained, to a few select and it was almost laughable.

 

The brother gods were long gone now, and the goddess of the underworld was left with the task they bestowed her. She couldn’t really call them, her creators or parents, they were simply brethren. She took the name Blake, one she’d come to like accepting a gentle child's touch from one of her early whims to visit the living.  Many other gods that remained on Remnant, who did not interfere with the brothers decision, simply remained to fulfill their roles as they deemed fit. It may have been their pride as fellow gods, Blake hoped it was their faith in humanity that had not disappeared yet. 

 

The child's hands, the same that gave her the name she held dear, now wrinkled and calloused scratched behind her ear as she lay in bed surrounded by her grandchildren and their own children. It was time the child came on a journey with her after all, she promised to treat her kindly in the same way she showed to the strange stray. Blake would miss the old hearty house the girl grew up in, however time was fleeting and Blake would have to follow a new whim to visit the land of the livings now. It was sad, it was how life flowed in this world.

 

Her ear flickered sensitive to a new set of footprints, Blake turned around towards the door. She nodded to the great shaggy cream coloured dog, it trotted to her side without a single glance from the teary family. Black wisps of smoke like substance shrouded its legs as it carefully came up to her. It bowed to her and murmured it’s greetings, voice shaking.

 

“Mistress of death, I beseech you, the guidance of souls is in the hands of us church grims and our master,” he said, his voice broke at a glance from the smaller black cat. Blake’s tail twitched, the pup looked like it had said too much and bowed even lower. It was the first time the church grims had mentioned a master. It piqued her curiosity.

 

“This child’s kind soul knows me and I know her, I would like to take the journey with her,” Blake replied simply. She would not take a refusal and she felt for the poor creature as it fumbled to find the words to dissuade her without crossing the goddess. 

 

“You shall lead the way, young one?” Blake demanded rather than asked, slipping off the bed as the soul of her friend stepped by their side, younger, stronger and much freer now that age had no grasp on her. She greeted them with a smile, watching with a sadness as her loved ones weeped for her departure.

 

The church grim seemed to brighten at the thought and it nodded, “Yes of course, it would be an honor, Mistress,”

 

The dog lowered for the woman, even if she now no longer ailed by weary bones she was still new to the spiritual world. She sat on the beast's back and Blake followed as they made their way outside and followed the path to the door of the underworld. To beings such as them, the journey was a few hops ahead. Her reaper outside of the chasm between the two worlds greeted her with a bow scarcely surprised. She pat the church grims head gently, offering her hand to his blond, awed passenger.

 

“Deep breaths Jaune,”

 

“Yes, Pyrrha, thank you,” he squeaked.

 

Blake smiled at the exchange, and shifted back to her human form. The dogs eyes, as big as saucers and filled with trepidation nearly popped out of his skull. His tail between his legs, he bowed one last time and leaped away from them, his role now completed. From here on out, it would be her reapers who guided the soul down to the underworld across the river of souls. 

 

“New?”

 

Pyrrha laughed amiably, “Very much so, this must be his second week,”

 

Blake offered her arm to the girl, she took it happily with the same reverence she had once shown to the pretty black cat of her childhood. She stood tall, bulky and trained as she once was a revered huntress renowned for her ambitious fighting prowess and blonde locks.

 

“Come now, friend, I’ll see you to your new home,” Blake smiled amiably before feeling a set of eyes upon her. She stopped as her reaper settled onto their vessel floating lullingly on the river. She was met with an impressive glare, a large white wolf abnormally curious and intelligent looking. It narrowed its eyes, a lovely shade of blue and sniffed in their direction. Behind the mighty beast, the great beast of a church grim that had assisted them looked small and unthreatening.

 

…

 

Blake found herself wondering about the church grim’s master. She had never met with the being in charge of the church grims before and their eyes remained impressed in their minds. She could not recall any of her fellow gods that had undertaken the task. Remnant’s gods were now few enough that she was certain she had met them all. They had agreed to help one another keep the world afloat even if the gods responsible for its creation deserted it. That wolf had not been among the beings she met.

 

_ ‘Then again we don’t like meddling in each other’s turfs,’ _ Blake mulled, her curiosity spinning all the possible answers to her query. A few days later, it became her new whim to travel to the other world to savour the sights and perhaps cross paths with the wolfine god. She’d spend her days walking among the living, catching a glimpse of the church grims who greeted her with respect and reverence. They dodged her questions artfully, without ever outstepping their boundaries. It became sort of a game for the goddess of death.

 

“You seem chipper Blake,” Yang, her new reaper grinned one fine day and she stopped turning to her friend. The girl who bestowed her the name she used.

 

“Do I now?” she felt a smile coming, “I suppose the other world has grown on me lately, and today feels like my lucky day,”

 

“I thought gods didn’t believe in luck?”

 

“No, that god can be handy when he puts his mind to it,” Blake murmured waving her off. None of them quite enjoyed his whimsical nature however, one day he’d shower you in good fortune, the next he was gone.

 

It seemed she had been correct. It had been a very good day, she had ventured into a remote part of the world, a continent known as Atlas to the humans, were ferocious grimm and weather that made them seem tame in contrast reigned sovereign. Blake was in the mood to witness a winter wonderland. From the corner of her eye she saw a figure running past her, it stopped only to sniff at the air. The creature was gorgeous, beautiful white fur, she was many times larger than her cat form and if Blake had to guess, her panther form would still not match them in size. The form she had opted for today thankfully was the latter as her target sped away across the forest. She recognised the figure. The icy blue wisps around their body familiar and her heart soured as she gave chase. She was sure she had found the god of the church grim.

 

Their ears twitched as Blake ran after them, her paws crunching against the snow and frost. They turned their head in the panther’s general direction, the pretty blue eyes piercing and expression souring with suspicion. They stopped nonetheless, what could they fear as a god? Its thick coat of fur had indeed made it look much larger than Blake, now that she was closer, her panther form was much leaner and less  _ fuzzy _ . The puffy white tailed lowered as Blake continued her approach. The wolf had the higher ground and Blake lowered her head, a paw to her chest in greeting. When she peeked, the wolf’s ears that had been stuck to its scalp flicked upright. They recognised a fellow god, bowing in return as tradition demanded between higher beings.

 

“Greetings, friend,” Blake huffed, she was still trying to catch her breath, “Are you perchance a fellow guardian of the souls?”

 

The wolf blinked at her, staring intensely before taking a step forward. They sniffed the air before sneezing,moved more calmly towards her, circling around her and taking in her scent. Finally they stopped in front of her again. Their expression remained somewhat neutral.

 

“You smell like death,” the voice was melodious, the complete opposite of her thorny words.

 

Blake felt her face flush, thankfully the fur masked her reaction. She growled, “Excuse me?”

 

“You heard me,” she replied, posture rigid and regal. Her muzzle raised up in the air.

 

“Says the pompous goddess who chose a wolf with three layers of the fakest looking fur,” Blake snapped in a very human like reaction, it was obvious the goddess took care of her form, perhaps a little bit too much. She’d definitely care for a snide remark in that direction, “At least  _ you _ can smell  _ me _ , poodle god,”

 

The wolf snarled, barely showing her fangs, Blake smirked knowing she had gotten under her skin even if the reaction was as restrained as it could be. She was ready to shuffle if need be, she had seen her fair share of scuffles even among the gods. The attribute of death was never really a popular asset. It wasn’t the first fight she picked.

 

_ “Weiss! _ ”

 

The voice cut through the tension in the air and Blake could swear she saw the wolf flinch.  _ ‘So she’s known as Weiss,’ _ Blake could have laughed at the coincidence. They truly were black and white. They’d probably never see eye to eye. She exhaled, noting how she wasn’t quite happy with that conclusion when a few hours before she had been so fixated. Perhaps there was still hope.

 

The woman came into being from a flurry of ice and wind. Blake recognised her, the goddess was a powerful elemental force that never missed a meeting. Winter, she called herself. The Goddess that had a governance over ice and a warrior of Valkyrur, one of the many commanders. A legend among their ranks.

 

Her attention turned to Blake who immediately took her more human form for fear of disrespecting the elder Goddess. The woman was still a few inches taller, her hair braided and styled into a bun. Her uniform, neat and with no speck out of place, it would have made her pass for those human military personnel. It wasn’t unheard of for gods to blend in with the people either so Blake wasn’t really surprised.

 

“Winter,” she murmured, giving a curt respectful bow of the head.

 

“To what do we sisters owe the visit, Lady of the Underworld,” Winter said solemnly, the goddess always seemed in control of all her emotions. Even more so than Blake who seldom left her quiet corner. Weiss just had hit the right buttons to irk her.

 

‘ _ Sisters?’ _ Blake gawked, she had never known that  _ the Winter _ had a sister. Let alone that the said sister worked in tandem with Blake. Winter gave her an inquisitive look waiting for her reply.

 

“I...was,” she looked at the wolf who huffed and trotted to her sister’s side. She couldn’t exactly admit she had followed the girl out of curiosity to her elder sister. It didn’t spell anything but doom if she did. She wasn’t exactly keen to fight a Valkyrur today.

 

“Weiss, it’s rude not to take your human form,” Winter chided, immediately making her almost welp. The wolf grumbled in low growls behind her, “She didn’t change either,”

 

“That does not mean you shouldn’t set the example,” 

 

The wolf’s tail slumped onto the ground. “Yes, Winter,” 

 

Blake snickered at the scene, a goddess being reproached was not a common scene. It was so normal she couldn’t really hold a grudge. Weiss turned back to her with a less than appreciative look at being mocked. She did what she was told even if begrudgingly, shifting in the blink of an eye. Her sister pressed a hand against the small of her back pushing her towards Blake who stood mesmerized. The girl resembled her sister, albeit much shorter. Her hair was styled in a braid falling onto her shoulder. Her dress was a lovely shade of blue turning lighter at the skirts rim over which she wore a coat of white fur. It was probably why her wolf form had been so fluffy. It wasn’t at odds with her own black coat that resembled it albeit the colour and a lot of the volume in fluff. 

 

“You’ve got to be...kidding me…,” she whispered, at second glance, Weiss was as beautiful as her wolf form. She should have expected it that the snarky goddess would be her type. She wasn’t exactly friends with karma. Of course she’d be attracted to the person who just made a jab at her. Blake decided it was best she kept it to herself though as she was met with a scowl. A hand was thrown at her and Blake took it slowly looking down with a little smug smile, the Valkyrur nodded in her assent at their made peace of sorts. Weiss brows furrowed further and Blake couldn’t help but think the goddess was adorable. She had probably wanted to keep the size advantage, her wolf form was massive and imposing.

 

“Weiss,” Winter warned, the younger girl bit her lip meeting her sister’s disapproving look. After a contemplative second, Weiss seemed to relent from her stubborness, “I’m sorry I misspoke, Lady of the Underworld, I was a little...snippy because I thought you were following me for some weird reason,”

 

Blake eyed the hand in hers and shook it more firmly, she felt her face flush at the sudden change in mood, “I, yes, I should apologize for that, I’m sorry, I heard about a master of the church grims, and saw you from a distance that one time. I let my curiosity get the better of me,”

 

“Oh,” Weiss tilted her head in wonder. “You just wanted to talk?” It seemed novel to her, somebody wanting to simply chat to her. She narrowed her eyes at Blake searching for a hidden motive, she found none in the tender visage of her former quarreler. 

 

“Yes, I truly am sorry,” she repeated timidly, feeling rather twitchy under such scrutiny, “I never knew I had a ‘ _ colleague _ ’, it gets lonely at times in the underworld, as much as I love the peace and quiet,”

 

“Oh, I see, that’s reasonable,” she stared at their entwined hands awkwardly. Blake let go a little too fast, flexing it although Weiss didn’t seem to take it personally. Her temper seemed to have bettered.

 

“That’s much better,” Winter noted making the pair jump, they had completely forgot about her, “I’ll leave you just at that then, I’ll meet with you another time Weiss,”

 

“Huh?”

 

“This goddess…,” Winter let her hand wave to Blake, she seemed to give her an expectant look, waiting for something from her.

 

“I go by the name of Blake,” she replied noticing she hadn’t quite introduced herself.

 

“Blake, is about your same age, we may be otherworldly Weiss, however the company of others like us can only help us prosper,” Winter let her hands stray behind her, an authoritative air in her posture, “She seems to mean well, and I’ve heard favourable things from her reapers,”

 

Blake tensed feeling a flutter in her stomach at the praise. She felt her chest well up with pride at her work being recognised. It was surreal and more than welcome, usually nobody took notice of the Goddess of the dead. Weiss seemed a little disappointed at the change of plans and peeked back at Blake. This time she was met with a small, warmer smile and she scurried to turn back to her sister.

 

Winter’s expression softened, her fingers arranging stray strands of hair back around her ear,“I’ll meet you after you part, I did promise after all,” she reassured her softly.

 

Weiss’ head rose excitedly and her entire posture seemed lighten up from the slump she had been in. 

 

_ ‘She really would prefer her sister huh? Granted we just met but....,’  _ Blake thought somberly, however she couldn’t hide the giddiness at getting to know the other goddess. Winter brought Weiss into a quick hug, they were all grins and nuzzles making Blake feel a little jealous. Even among gods, siblings were a luxury few seemed to have. Humans were eternally lucky to have such bonds. Blake didn’t have it too bad, she had her reapers.

 

Winter left as she had come, in something akin to a storm, gusts spiralling with frost and crackling impressively. Weiss turned to her with a sigh, an inquisitive look and nodded towards the forest.

 

“Are you up for a run, Lady of the Underworld,”

 

“Call me Blake,”

 

“Blake,” Weiss tested the name on her tongue and seemed to appreciate the sound it made, she laughed for the first time, “I’m Weiss as you already know, the goddess of guidance and creation,”

 

Weiss took a few steps, fluidly shifting to her wolf form. Blake only blinked once and it had already happened, even though she had tried to be attentive this time round. By the time she thought she should observe the transformation it was too late. She walked up to the beast and raised her hand.The wolf looked at her quizzically, sniffing at it.

 

“May I?,”she asked, bowing her head in respect.

 

Weiss gave a solid nod and Blake ran her hand along the silk like fur, it was as white as the snow beneath their feet, so much so it was actually surprising to have glimpsed her on the run. 

 

“You’re gorgeous,” Blake blurted, and felt her cheeks heat up at the admission. She ran a hand across her own black locks and chuckled nervously, “You’re really big too, bigger than a grey wolf, are you competing with the trickster gods kid?”

 

Weiss shook her body getting rid of the frost sticking on her fur, she seemed to have trouble looking Blake in the eye.

 

“Thanks,” she muttered gruffly leaning into Blake’s touch, “I like being in this form, it makes me feel like I’m free, powerful and...big,” Weiss cleared her throat at the admittance, a strange guttural sound as her beastly self, “Must sound strange coming from a fellow goddess,”

 

“Yeah, I love my other form too,” she agreed happily, thinking she finally met a kindred spirit, “You’ve got to give me pointers on how to change so fast, I’ve never seen any god do it so smoothly,”

 

“Oh, really?” Weiss chest puffed out in pride, Blake heard a thump quirking a brow and watched as her tail wagged once and then twice. She suppressed a giggle looking back at her new friend’s face, or muzzle to be more precise at the moment. “I’d be happy to! I’ve practiced a lot, I need to keep up with my church grims after all,”

 

“And for the record, I don’t think it’s strange at all, the goddesses like us feel best in our element after all,” Blake said sympathetically.

 

Weiss ears perked right up at the reply. She looked over her shoulder and back at Blake, contemplative for a moment. She invited her with a slight nervous hint in her voice, “Hey, would you like to see my favourite spot?”

 

Blake tilted her head curiously and nodded her assent taking her own animal form and trying to keep up with the other goddess to the best of her ability. It seemed to Blake that she was mostly following the trail of blue wisps. She took her towards the foot of a mountain, and suddenly the landscape seemed to change. Or rather the air shivered and it informed Blake that they had entered a plane were no humans usually ventured. The area was free of grimm, and even though the snows still fell prettily to the ground, the frosty atmosphere of the mountains seemed to calm. They continued to climb for a while in silence, every now and then Weiss would look back at her. There was a slight glint of excitement in her eyes, her tails twisted behind her in a expectant swivel.

 

Weiss brought her to a crevice waiting for her at the entrance, tongue licking her muzzle from the ice. Her chest seemed to move lightly, a little more prominently than before, she didn’t show any other signs of tiredness as she trotted inside. She expected it to be humid but instead there was a lovely scent Blake couldn’t quite decipher, her eyes adjusted to the faint glow in the small indentation in the mountain. Gods didn’t have a concept of time, however it was nighttime already by how the glow resonated.

 

“They’re lunar tears, Moondrops, they light up like this only in the light of the full moon,” Weiss informed her nodding towards the outside. The moon in its brilliance, shone down on the pretty, little bell like flowers. They did indeed resemble tears.

 

“They’re wonderful,” she sniffed at them mesmerized, the sweet scent was coming from them. They covered every area of the small crevice, and from were they had climbed they had a perfect visual of the sky and the villages below as well. It was a beautiful spot, a place just for Weiss.

 

“Thank you for sharing it with me,”

 

“Consider it a token of our peace, and for our newfound...friendship,” she grinned toothily in a way only a wolf could. Blake returned it wholeheartedly.

 

…

 

Blake woke up abruptly groaning at having such a dream interrupted. She seldom dreamed, and now her she was revisiting the first time she met the love of her godly life. Letting her head hang to one side she grinned down at the sleeping form of her wife, the powerful goddess caught in a brief moment of respite. 

 

Weiss’ eyes fluttered open, she had always been a light sleeper although she flaunted that Blake’s presence had helped her get better rest. She moved closer nuzzling under Blake’s chin, her nightdress and Blake’s own shirt the only barrier between their skin. It let them share their warmth comfortably.

 

“Pleasant dreams?” Weiss asked groggily, running her hand along her lover’s hair. 

 

Blake nodded fondly, “Of the first time we met, and our secret spot,”

 

The goddess hummed blissfully, sitting up. It was never really possibly to hug when on the bed. Blake followed her embracing her from behind and kissing the top of her head.

 

“It’s our day off,” she shivered against the cold air as the covers fell of from them.

 

Weiss laughed giddily, “It is, it feels like ages since we had our day, once a year is really too little,”

 

With how busy they both were with their respective duties, their godhoods especially intricate with death itself - something no human or animal could escape - it wasn’t easy to have a whole day to themselves. Weiss was required to operate in the land of the living, so even if she was always welcome in the underworld, as the wife of Death’s mistress herself, it wasn’t easy for either to find a completely free moment. Today, was different. 

“One day,” Winter had reasoned with them, “One full day, I will take your respective tasks and let you be together undisturbed. In return, Weiss will stay with me one full day as well, as my sister goddess,”

 

Blake begrudgingly agreed to share Weiss, who argued that all in all it was a good deal. “She’s my sister, you can’t be jealous of her silly,” she had teased, Blake relented after a while, thankful of that one full day together. Even if being apart for the same amount of time was torturous.

 

“What should we do today?” Blake asked, as Weiss was singing softly a pleasant tune in a whispered hush. The woman rested against her and seemed to contemplate her query.

 

“We could stay in bed,” she suggested shrugging, “Or perhaps, since you had such a nostalgic dream, we could go for a run and rest together in our spot?”

 

Blake yawned, finding the idea quite agreeable, “It has been too long since we have gazed at the stars and the moondrops, it is a full moon tonight after all. An unmissable chance,”

 

Weiss patted her knee lovingly, touch lingering amiably, “Then we have a plan,”

 

“Before that,” Blake kissed her neck mischievously, eyeing her in her best seductive glance, “There is one thing I’d like to do,”

 

Weiss quirked brow laughing softly at the display of affection. “Really and what would that be?”

 

Blake pounced on her, causing her to yelp and chortle uncontrollably. Weiss’ breath hitched as she felt a bite on her exposed shoulder, nibble following nibble. 

 

“I’d like some alone time with my beautiful wife, if she would permit it,” Blake placed her hands on each side of her head. She always asked so gently, Weiss felt pampered in Blake’s gentle love. She brought her hands up to cup Blake’s face, smiling serenely towards her gorgeous lover.

 

“You know you don’t ever need to hold back for a kiss, dear,” she reassured pulling her down in a heated embrace, letting Blake peck her lips affectionately. “Our trip will have to wait,” It seemed they would be snuggling for a while in their well earned day off. It didn’t really matter, as long as they were together.


End file.
